


Those Hands

by bakabecca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solas Smut, Solas Smut Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakabecca/pseuds/bakabecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some shameless smut for Solas Smut Saturday. Ellana finds herself preoccupied with Solas' hands, and decides to let him know about her obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so I hope it came out well. Actual smut starts after the balcony scene is over if you wanted to scroll right into it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think!

His hands were what she thought about the most. 

Ellana could say that it was his voice, his eyes, his lips, or other places--and yes, she admired all of him. Especially his mind. But it was Solas' hands that drew her attention the most. Over the last few months his hands occupied her mind more than they ought to. They were not small like most elven men she had known. They were pale, his fingers long and slender, he normally kept them clasped behind him when in conversation or crossed in front of him when he was deep in thought. 

It had begun when he asked for a moment to speak with her, guiding her back to her room like they were his own chambers, confident and casual. 

As they stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the endless Frostbacks she kept looking for a sign that she was dreaming again, that this encounter was yet another conjuration of the fade and she had fallen asleep. No such signs appeared. 

Solas stopped leading and turned to look at her. 

"What were you like, before the anchor?" 

Ellana blinked, looking down at her left hand and raising it slightly. The mark was still there, glowing green just beneath the surface of her palm. Calm for now. A gift she never asked for. Solas continued before she could immediately reply.

"Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind, your morals, your... Spirit?" he gestured for a moment during the pause.

Ellana saw his concern for her answer in his expression, his brow furrowed slightly as he awaited her reply - blue eyes locked on her. What? The question left her silent for a moment. Had she changed since the events at the Conclave? She had never considered the idea that the mark she had acquired might have changed anything about who she was or did more than just let her seal rifts. She had always considered herself a good person, always wanted to help others and do the right thing. A quick review of her life and her heart told her that, no, she felt as entirely herself as she ever had. Her doings were all her own. 

"I don't believe so." She answered.

"Ah." This gave him pause, and his gaze wandered back off over the balcony as if her answer had given him more to think about than he was expecting. For the moment he didn't say more.

"Why do you ask?" She prodded. 

"You show a wisdom I have not seen since my deepest journey's into the ancient memories of the fade. You are not what I expected."

His expression had melted into that of pleasant smile, his eyes alight with what Ellana could only describe as admiration. It made her cheeks grow warm. What was this all of a sudden? He did not usually compliment her so outright before, in fact their conversations had not gotten this personal since she spoke to him after their first foray into the fade together. How long had he been thinking of this? Of her? The thought made her smile.

"What have I done that's so suprising?" Ellana chuckled and subconciously tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she leaned against the stone of the balcony. Was she really suprising? She didn't believe so, and it was amusing to think she might be a suprise to someone else. Though she supposed she knew herself better than anyone, and it was hard to determine what others thought of her - with her new title came different treatment. 

Solas' voice reached her once more and tore her from her musings. 

"You have shown subtlety in your actions. A wisdom that goes against everything I expected. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours, have I misjudged them?" 

Ellana's smile straightened out. This seemed to be a delicate subject, speaking of the Dalish with Solas. One of the first conversations she had ever had with him had been about how he found the Dalish and their knowledge...wanting. It was clear he harbored no sense of kinship with the Dalish elves, and he never seemed to question it until now - at least not out loud. 

Did the Dalish make her who she was? While she did grow up amongst them she was always felt as if she were the more curious sort of her clan. More often than not she found she liked being alone more than being around her clan members as they made a campfire. There was no denying that who raised a person had an influence on who a person could be, but definitely not completely who a person was.

"The Dalish didn't make me like this. The decisions were mine." 

His eyebrows rose again as he nodded, his smile widening on his lips. Mythal bless him he was beautiful. 

"Yes, you are wise to give yourself that due. Although the Dalish, in their fashion, may still have guided you. Perhaps that is it. I suppose it must be. Most people act with so little understanding of the world. But not you." 

More compliments. His words flattered her, but also gave her pause. What did this mean? Why did he bring her up here? Solas rarely instigated a private conversation when he had not thought about the subject a lot. Her heart fluttered for a moment as she looked at him - smiling and at ease on her balcony, complimenting her person and telling her she was unique. Did this mean...? 

Ellana took a breath in and slowly righted herself, no longer leaning on the balcony. She allowed hope to seep into her heart. 

"So what does this mean, Solas?" After the words left her mouth her breath held. Months after their first kiss and here they were, alone, the sun shining brightly down - a beautiful day to go with this moment that would hopefully let her get closer to the man she had been drawn to since day one. This apostate who loved the fade and willingly offered up his help to the Inquisition and people of Thedas. She had not bothered him with inquiries as to how he felt, he had asked for time to consider things and she had given it to him. 

"It means I have not forgotten the kiss."

Ellana exhaled softly, looking directly back into his eyes to see the sincerity in them. Her heart felt lighter, she hadn't been aware she had been carrying around the uncertainty of his affection so much until this moment. Before she could stop it a grin graced her lips.

"Good." She stepped closer, slowly closing the distance between them. His eyes followed her every move - almost weary of her advance. His gaze was intense, but despite his weary look he had said that he hadn't forgotten their kiss. She crossed her arms behind her back, the same way she usually found him standing. Smiling up at him she turned her chin upwards, inviting his lips to hers - daring a glance to his lips then back up to his eyes. She still remembered how they felt...

He took a step back, shook his head and turned to leave. What? No! 

"Please--" Ellana reached out to grab his arm, and to her relief he did stop, "Don't go." 

Facing away from her, with her hand wrapped around his arm, Solas shook his head. What was there to contemplate? Bringing her here and telling her all these things just to -

"It would be kinder in the long run, but losing you would..." He abruptly turned around, and Ellana had just enough time to see his eyes alight again and the smile that had returned to his features before he took her closer and pressed his lips upon hers. 

It felt perfect. Ellana tilted her head back and slowly melted into his arms as he held her close. His lips were gentle and sweet against hers, but the action itself had occured with urgency. As if he had held back so much until this moment. Ellana could feel him smiling into the kiss - and allowed herself to smile back and be happy. The smell of elfroot and dusty books from the library wrapped around her. Yes, this is where she wanted to be forever. She wanted to wrap her around around his neck and pull him closer, but he held her so close that her arms were trapped against his chest. 

She would have continued to kiss him until his lips turned red, but Solas was the one to pull back slightly from her, allowing them both a breath of air. She looked up at him as he leant forward to rest his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and took a moment before stepping back. Ellana still felt breathless. It was as wonderful as the first time. She touched her lips as he stepped back - an unreadable look crossing his features. 

"Ar lath ma, vhenan." He declared softly before turning and making his way off the balcony and back down to the main hall. She stayed on the balcony for an untold amount of time, leaning with her arms crossed on the stone edge. Her smile did not go away for quite some time.

~

Perhaps it was the knowledge that he had returned her affections after all, but from that moment on Ellana was preoccupied with his hands. How they had felt encircling her, the feel of them pressed on her back or gently touching her arm. His hands were soft save for his palms - slightly calloused from years of holding a staff. Whenever they were out she would fall behind the others and slip her hand into his, they were bigger than hers and held hers easily - and their hands would always sway back and forth when they walked together. Like every path they took be it in Crestwood or the Storm Coast was a stroll in the woods. She found herself watching his hands, seeing them turn the pages of a book as gently as a lover, seeing them splayed on the wood of his desk as he contemplated his findings. 

Ellana found herself jealous of his staff. Whenever they found themselves in battle he would reach behind him and grab it - his hands wrapping around the length of it as he spun and rotated it - sending out icey fervor to their enemies. He was so in control with it, it gave to his every demand, and Ellana wished he would command her in such a way. They shared soft kisses in the rotunda as she was passing through on her business, and they always found themselves wrapped up in each other on the settee near his desk, reading reports and the like long after the sun had set. But never more than soft kisses turned heated and bodies cuddled together reading. 

This particular night the rotunda was silent, the gentle glow of the candles placed around the room bathed the fresco's and the sparce furniture in a warm orange light. The library above was empty - it's regular occupants asleep for the night, and except for the sound of the ravens up in the rookery the only other sound was that of the scratching of quill upon parchment. Of course Solas would be up well after sunset, always researching, always reading and pondering before he finally succumbed to sleep. 

Tonight Ellana had decided to join him, she had recently returned from a trek to Redcliffe with Dorian. Meeting with his father had ended as well as could be expected, but Dorian had retired to his room early and left her with little else to occupy the rest of her night with. 

"Go on," he had said with a flourish of his hands, "your hobo lover awaits you." He gave her a knowing look and parted with her in the main hall. 

Tomorrow she would pack up and leave for The Emerald Graves. She had never been there before, her clan rarely crossed the Waking Sea from the Free Marches to visit the Dales. She had come here earlier to ask Solas about his experiences there and ended up staying, reading up on any information reguarding the Ocularum they had been finding. It was so easy to be drawn in to his presence - more and more often she found herself here as the day was winding down, content to sit in the rotunda discussing everything and nothing, and reading into the late hours.

"So... They are really made from the skulls of the Tranquil?" Ellana looked up from her book, a slight wrinkle above her nose as she contemplated the thought. She looked through those all the time to find shards for Solasan Temple, and it was a disturbing thought. 

"It would appear so." Solas replied from his desk, a hint of distaste in his voice. Seated upright, the apostate rarely moved save for concentrated glances from the pages of a tome back to his parchment as he wrote his notes and back again. 

Ellana sat on the settee underneath the fresco of Redcliffe and closed her book, her eyes wandering over to watch as his long fingers wrapping around his quill as he resumed his writing - the tip of the quill making slender, well-formed elvhen script as it glided across the blank parchment. Normally when she wrote reports or sent out letters the tips of her fingers always ended up smeared with traces of jet-black ink - but Solas, ever patient, ever careful, had no black marring on his finger tips. 

She closed her book softly and set it down next to her, her eyes never leaving his hands. She had been away all day and hadn't seen him since the previous night. It was a new, odd feeling to miss someone. To desire them.

Reguardless, here he was. And it had only been a day but she had missed him. Her fingers traced idly over the cover of her book as she observed him. He was meticulous with his note taking. As she watched she found herself wondering how patient his fingers could be roaming over her body. Ellana shifted slightly, crossing her legs to create a friction for the sudden warmth that seeped into her bones. Would he be a patient lover? Or would he be eager for her? 

Did he think about her in this same way she was thinking about him? 

Forgetting about her book her thoughts continued to wander as she watched him from her seat, imagining slender fingers trailing over her stomach, lower...

"Something on your mind?" He asked suddenly, jolting her out of her fantasies. Her cheeks flushed guiltily, had he realized she was staring? He had a concerned look on his face. Okay. Perhaps he thought she was troubled by the contents of the book she had been reading. Ocularum's. Right. 

"No. Nothing really." She murmured. 

Solas lifted a brow for a moment, searching her face for something before turning back to his work. Ellana relaxed again, happy he had not pressed further. How embaressing. 

But underneath the embaressment Ellana delved further and found a twang of disappointment. No, that's not right. How frustrating, to be skirting around him like a young girl hiding behind an aravel while she waited for her crush to pass by - instead of telling him how she felt. She wasn't telling him what was on her mind so how could she expect him to know what she wanted? She had no right to be disappointed. They were both adults. 

Every night dreams came to her, hot and fueled by her subconcious desires for him. Suppressing it was only serving as a distraction to her throughout the days. 

Ellana straightened her back and slowly stood from her seat, squaring her shoulders and letting out a slow, quiet exhale. Now was as good a time as any. There was no one around. If he said no then he said no - at least she would learn if he needed more time before taking a step forward in their relationship. Or whatever this was between them. She was Inquisitor Lavellan. Herald of Andraste (if the stories were to be believed). If she could seal the Breach in the sky and take down a Ferelden Frostback then she sure as hell could try to initiate sex. 

"You know what, there is something on my mind." She broke the silence that had re-settled between them and he paused his writing to looked over in her direction. 

"It's more of a confession, actually." Ellana continued, her voice deceptively confident as she stepped across the room and around his desk to his right side, she trailed her hand down to his wrist - letting it cover his and stop his writing. Ellana felt her heart hammering in her chest. Go big or go running back to your chambers, Lavellan. 

Solas' reply was a warm, amused chuckle. He looked from her hand on his and back up at her quizzically, interest clear in his expression.

"And what is your confession, Vhenan?" 

The low lilt of his voice stirred her, sending a jolt of warmth straight down to the apex of her thighs - he inadvertently encouraged her to continue just by speaking. She could listen to him speak all day - telling her stories of his wanderings and of curious spirits.

What would her name, softly whispered in her ear sound like from him? 

Leaning down closer to his face, Ellana lowered her voice. 

"I seem to have an unhealthy preoccupation." She whispered, as if sharing a secret between the two. She tore her eyes from his for a moment to look at their hands. He looked on expectantly at her but the feel of the room was changing, a tension growing. He would definitely catch on in a moment, he was not the oblivious sort. And if he didn't then Ellana had no intention of teasing him. 

"Oh?" 

The inquiry was spoken casually, but his thumb had escaped the covering of her hand and now stroked over hers in slow circles. Not immediately answering, Ellana watched as he leaned back in his seat, letting the hand that had not been caught by hers rest on his thigh as he awaited her response. She instinctively leaned forward to follow after him but caught herself. 

Oh he caught on. 

He released his quill and entwinted their fingers together, his thumb continuing to run over her own in soothing circles, the quizzical expression on his face having melted into that of bemusement. Ellana felt her breath go short as she took him in. It was hard to be smooth and seductive when your lover was so effortlessly entrancing.

"And what seems to have caught your attention?" He pressed her further when she didn't reply, a mischevious glint appearing in his eyes as he watched her watch him. Her mouth opened slightly as she contemplated stopping, but before she could give in to her cowardice she gave him the simple truth before she could swallow it.

"Your hands." 

He paused, his brow quirking up. 

"My...hands?" 

He seemed unsure of her answer, of course he was. It probably wasn't something that he had ever had declared to him before. No stopping now. 

Ellana nodded, taking their joined hands and raising his to her lips, lightly brushing them over his fingertips before giving each individual finger a soft kiss - she kept her eyes on him as she did so, his hand was warm in hers. Please want this. 

"Yes. Your hands." She whispered. Ellana disentangled their fingers and held his hand in hers by his palm - bringing her lips to his pointer finger and making sure he was watching she kissed it softly again. His lips parted slightly as he watched her - Ellana gently nipped at it before taking it in her mouth briefly - giving it a gentle suck before sliding her lips off it slowly. 

He had broken eye contact to stare at her minstrations upon his fingers. Visably affected, his eyes darkened, a flush coming over his cheeks as she moved her lips to his next finger - letting her lips hover over the digit before repeating the action. He wasn't making any moves to stop her. 

"I think about your hands..." She kissed down to his palm before bringing it up against her neck, "..all day."

The hand he kept on his left thigh twitched as Ellana brought his hand hand lower, more cracks appearing in his carefully put together demeanor. Splaying his hand open Ellana slid it lower towards her chest. She could feel her nipples harden as his hand was dragged closer, the warmth of his palm she had so eagerly anticipated making her more and more eager to feel him. She was not exactly dressed for seduction, having thrown on a cotton button up and the regular pants she wore around Skyhold, but when his fingers flicked over the first button to the top of her breast she heard a sharp inhale from the man seated in front of her. 

"Touching me." 

His gaze flicked to hers, the look filled with such avidity that it sent a shiver down her spine and a warmth to her core. 

"All over." She finalized her confession.

In the next moment Solas grabbed her hip and the hand that had been commanding his, spinning her around and drawing her down into his lap before she could blink. Her back pressed against the warmth of his chest - Ellana could feel the edges of his wolf jaw necklace as he drew her flush against him, her heart beating frantically in her chest. She was getting a better picture of what Solas' response would be.

"You don't say." He murmured with an amused tone, holding onto her left hand with his, and letting his right hand sweep her chestnut hair to the side to expose her neck to him. She bit her lip to keep from squirming in his lap. Or maybe she should? Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips press firmly to her neck - his breath hot against her skin. Maker help her, he knew what he was doing.

He continued pressing his kisses along her neck, as slowly and patiently as only he could accomplish. Arriving down at her shoulder he nipped at her skin, making her sigh and drop her head to the side more as his lips caressed her skin. His right hand dropped from her neck and trailed down her side to rest on her hip, holding her in place on his lap. 

"Where do you imagine they touch, Vhenan?" His low voice murmured close in her ear once more as he kissed higher and teased her earlobe. Ellana shifted her hips on his lap, earning a sigh from him that was millimeters of self control away from being a moan. Why had she doubted him? She trembled at his touch. He was certainly a grown man. Being as considerate as she knew him to be, maybe letting her know she wanted it was the only action he needed. 

"Everywhere." She whispered, moving her hips to create a friction against him - he nipped her neck a bit harder than previously, before kissing and suckling the same spot. That would definitely leave a mark. Thank goodness Josie had ordered her formal tops with high necklines. Her eyes flicked down to watch as his hands went to the buttons on her shirt, grazing over them but going no further to unclasp them without her consent. 

"Show me." He demanded softly.

Ellana was more than happy to comply - all of her nights dreaming and even her days were spent thinking of his hands upon her. She fumbled slightly with her anticipation as she undid the buttons upon her shirt - freeing her breasts and stomach to the air. She had planned on going right to bed after seeing him, so she had not put on her breastband - not feeling it was needed. Solas lifted his head from her neck and sat still beneath her for a moment - she heard his sharp inhale as he took in the missing article of clothing. Ellana smiled to herself, proud of the fact he was so noticeably affected by her. She could feel his own heart hammering against her back as he continued to hold her close. 

She reached down to take his hands and slide them up over her stomach like she had imagined minutes before. Feeling the light callouses on his palms and the trail his fingertips made as they lightly pressed against her gave her goosebumps. Before she could get them to her breasts his hands resisted, letting her drag them no further. He hesitated upon the precipice. 

"Please." Ellana breathed, turning her head over to the side to be able to take his lips in her own, encouraging him not to stop, urging his doubts away. After a moment where Ellana could only assume he was deliberating, he relaxed once more and kissed her back feverently. The give an take between their lips was welcome, neither one of them fully controlling the kisses they shared. 

He parted with her for a moment, allowing them both air - letting his hands slide up the next few inches to cup her breasts. Ellana moaned as he lightly massaged them - his fingers molding and caressing over them gently, finding her pink nipples and teasing them between slender fingers. His lips found hers once more, his tongue tracing her bottom lip for entrance. Ellana invited him further, her own tongue playing along his - allowing him to explore her mouth as their kisses deepened.

Her left hand trailed down her stomach until it reached the ties of her pants, and she slowly began to disentangle them. She could feel his response to her pressing against her rear, straining from the confines of his pants, bringing a moan to her lips that was swallowed by their kiss. Feeling the ties finally come open, Ellana pulled back from their kiss just enough to look him in the eye as her hand disappeared beneath the cloth of her pants and smallclothes. His gaze lowered to watch her hand as she slowly began to caress herself.

A soft sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Solas cursed quietly as his hips shifted beneath her, pressing up against her, causing his erection to rub up more against her underside. Ellana had to bite her lip to keep from smiling too widely, he had told her to show him, right? She stroked herself slowly and rotated her hips against her hand, her breaths coming out as heady moans as she pleasured herself before him. Solas' eyes drank her in, looking from her face down to her breasts and stomach to the hand she had between her legs. It was not long before his own hand reached up again and teased her nipple lightly - a playful grin gracing his lips as he added to her pleasure - seeming to find it hard to look away from where her hand had disappeared beneath her pants. 

It felt good, Ellana knew exactly how to touch herself, how to make herself feel good and come to release. But she did not want much solo play tonight. His hand was warm on her breast, but she needed those beautiful hands lower. 

"Please touch me." Ellana pleaded softly back at him. They kept their eyes locked on to one another as Solas' hands went to her hips and gently pulled her pants, along with her smallclothes, down to her midthigh - enough to allow his hands access without restraint. She shivered as the cool air hit her skin. He hadn't hesitated.

As much as she had been dreaming of this intimacy between them she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from his as his left hand skimmed the soft skin of her inner thigh, slowly teasing closer to the apex where her own hand had abandoned. His fingers traced over the wet folds of her core, skimming over them without adding any pressure. Ellana pressed her hips forward towards his hand to try and create more friction, and was greeted with a soft chuckle from the man beneath her. He kissed her cheek and nipped at her earlobe, earning a shiver from her.

"Ma nuvenin." He breathed, as a warm finger slid slowly through her folds. Ellana's mouth dropped open, but no sound escaped. His finger teased along her lips before pressing further past them - reaching her sensitive clit and stroking against it in slow circular motions. 

Ellana moaned and let her head fall back against Solas' shoulder, her eyes closing as he gave her the contact she desired. She already felt so close, having built up such a tension over the last few weeks. She opened her eyes again and looked down, biting her lip to keep her moans quiet as she watched his pale fingers work against her - her juice glistening upon his fingers as he continued to stroke her clit with his thumb while his index finger teased the outside of her entrance. Ellana pressed her hips down to grind herself against his palm - it felt so good. Better than the pleasure she had brought to herself on her own, the sight itself of his hand upon her was enough to drive her insane. She let a whimper of dissatisfaction as she felt his hand leave her. 

Solas took hold of her wrists, placing them onto the desk in front of her - Ellana watched his hands guide her, pleased at the sight of her wetness upon his fingers as he leaned her forward. She immediately grasped the edges of the desk and lifted her hips slightly as he drew her pants further down her legs. She sat back into his lap and his fingers returned to her, this time his middle finger entering her slowly - pumping the tip of in and out slowly before before delving into her, rubbing against her walls and finding the spot within her that had her panting his name as she moved against him. 

Ellana's breath became ragged with her approaching release, the feel of his fingers returning to her sensitive nub slowly driving her over the edge. Now that she was leaning forward slightly she found it was not within her willpower to tear her eyes away from gazing down between her legs where his hand was - seeing his fingers play her like an instrument cracked what little control she had been holding onto as she cried out into the empty rotunda.

In her ecstasy she barely felt the absence of his right hand upon her hip, but snapped to attention at the feel of his pants moving down off his hips - and the feeling after of something hard and hot pressing into her lower back - finally released from the constraints of his pants. Keeping her hands braced against the desk, Ellana bucked her hips against his hand - shivering as she helped him bring her closer to completion. 

Glancing over her shoulder was the only way she could see Solas as she sat in his lap. When she did so she could not keep her tongue from licking her lips at the sight she had been missing behind her. 

Solas was gripping himself firmly with his free hand, stroking and working his member over. He pumped slowly over his long shaft, the tip of his cock was pink and glistening with precum - his cheeks tinging pink from his pleasure, short pants escaping his mouth as he watched her come to completion before him. It was such an prideful look, such a burning desire showing in his eyes as he watched her ride his hand that she could not bring herself to look away--

"Ellana." He panted, his eyes greedily taking her in as she rode his hand, giving her what she wanted while he leaned back in his chair and appreciated them show she was providing him.

That was it, her name on his lips finally enough to send her over the edge. Ellana cried out as she reached her climax above him, breaking eye contact as her eyes closed and she dropped her head back. Savoring and riding out her release, his fingers came off of her now too sensitive clit and instead gently rubbed around it to draw her release further on for her, his finger inside her slowing to a gentle stroke. She let her head fall forward to hover over the desk as she mewed through the remnants of her orgasm, her hips bucking weakly against his palm. Opening her eyes again she lifted her hips and brought her hand down between her legs to grasp his hard member, taking it from his hand and wrapping her own around it - earning a hiss of approval from the man sitting beneath her. He felt like hard, warm velvet in her hand. She wanted him, needed him - now.

Guiding him closer to her entrance she replaced the fingers of his hand with the tip of his cock, running it over and around her clit, down to her entrance and back again. Ellana could feel herself quiver with anticipation as she teased herself with the warm bulb of his tip against her clit. She felt so warm, so ready to be filled. Once he was wet with her she brought him to her entrance and looked back at him.

"Solas." She moaned as she touched herself with him, she had thought about this for so long that the chance to be with him, to act on her feelings and desires that she could almost mistake this as being a dream. But it wasn't. It was real. With him. She lowered herself down onto him slowly, taking him in one inch at a time. Solas groaned at the feel of her, his eyes drifting closed as his head rolled back to rest against the back of his chair. It hurt slightly, it had been a long time since she had been with anyone. 

His hands returned to her hips, not pushing her down but rather holding on, letting her settle onto him at her own pace. When he opened his eyes again he looked to her once more. The look on his face was that of a man who had been brought to his knees. 

"Ma Vhenan..." He whispered, and the term sounded like a prayer on his lips. 

With a satisfied cry Ellana let her hips drop down the last few inches to take him completely inside her. Yes, she felt so full. He filled her completely, Ellana held onto the desk once more and used it as leverage to lift her hips up slowly, before bringing him back into her. She started a slow pace that Solas seemed more than happy to return. The sound of flesh lightly hitting flesh became audible in the rotunda, Ellana and Solas panting into the quiet room as the orange lights from the candles flickered against the walls. 

Ellana held on tightly to the desk as she rode him, feeling accustomed to his length now. She increased her pace on top of him, moaning with him as she felt a quickening in her core once again. One of his hands left her hip and reached around her front to caress her breast against his palm. His moans sounded like heaven, they drove her on until they didn't have to anymore. She closed her eyes to listen to him pant and moan behind her, the wet sound of their connection and skin hitting skin like a symphony in her ears.

Solas' hold on her hips tightened suddenly, halting her movement as he stood up, making sure the action was gentle enough not to hurt her as he scooted the chair back with his foot and leaned her forward over his desk completely. Ellana braced her palms flat on the surface of the desk, looking down at his notes from earlier and sighing contentedly as he started pumping himself in and out of her at a faster pace. Just when she grew accustomed to the faster pace his hands began to pull her hips away, bringing his tip all the way back to her entrance, before pulling her close once again and fully sheathing himself within her. He did this agonizingly slowly over and over again, making sure she felt every inch of him.

Ellana closed her eyes and rested her forehead against wood the desk as she tried to keep her mind in check, the scent of ink and parchment reaching her nose. Every stroke that buried him deep inside her made her gasp into the empty room, her exhalations rustling the papers beneath her.

"Please Solas...f-faster." She pleaded beneath him. 

Reaching down between her legs as Solas took her, she expertly rubbed her clit - bringing herself closer and closer. Her legs trembled as Solas' thrusts became more erratic, more desperate as he came close to losing himself along with her. One of his hands left her hip and splayed flat on her back as he moaned her name softly into the rotunda, sliding it down her spine slowly, caressing the smooth skin of her back. 

"Come for me, Vhenan." Solas panted out, a slight break in his voice from his own approaching climax. 

His thrusts came faster and harder, it did not take long, especially with her lover encouraging her release. Ellana let go as Solas' pushed her over the edge and as her orgasm washed over her she let out a sob that sounded like his name. As her muscles clenched and quivered around him she felt his hips stutter as he reached his own release within her, moaning in elven that Ellana could not translate. 

They spent some moments after recatching their breath. Solas was the first to recuperate enough to move. He pulled out of her gently, sitting back onto his chair and taking her with him, settling her in his lap. Ellana felt emotionally and physically exhausted, allowing her head to be tucked under his chin as she rested her eyes, relaxing against his chest. 

"Ar lath ma--" 

"-Vhenan." She finished with a grin. 

He said it often and she never tired of hearing it. She felt him chuckle beneath her as he pressed a kiss into her hair, breathing in deeply. There was so much to say but no energy to start the conversation. His arms wrapped themselves around her and kept her close, his hand running through her hair as they sat and recuperated together. The sun would rise in but a few hours and it would be a new day. Prying open one eye, Ellana looked down at the pale hand resting over her arm. 

What was it about his hands?


End file.
